


Resentment

by ellboid



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anger, Angst, Corrin is bitter, Drabbles, Other, she be pissed as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellboid/pseuds/ellboid
Summary: Corrin has some troubling late night thoughts of what Azura has said to her in the past about taking her place in the Hoshidan castle.





	Resentment

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I didn’t mean for it to be this edgy but it just happened . Kudos me <3

      The night has been full of tossing and turning along with nothing but bitter feelings of resentment. Corrin has thought a lot about Azura’s seemingly heartfelt apology of taking her place at the Hoshidan castle. All the endless love of her mother and Hoshidan siblings had given to her instead of Corrin, and how she was able to live a happy and comfortable life while Corrin was locked away in the Nohrian castle when it was supposed to be Azura there.

      Corrin knows that it was neither of their faults, and she had genuinely considered King Garon as her father. Although she knows it as wrong to hold even a pinch of a grudge towards Azura, she does nonetheless. Corrin turned to her side, staring at her clenched fist while the thin covers was pulled over her head. She could feel her eyes begin to have an itchy sensation, and she knew what that meant. All she could do was angrily squeeze her pillow with her other fist, and she felt tears rolling down her face and to the pillow. Her heartbeat was racing at this point, but she contained herself and took in large gasps of breath to calm herself down.

      After she calmed, her senses began to return, but she still felt her heart aching through her chest so much that it was almost physically painful. She turns to her back, and pulls the covers off of her face to stare at the ceiling of her bedroom within the Nohrian castle. She thinks maybe that it would be best if she found someone to talk out her issues with, even if it did reveal her as a troubled, and envious person; the opposite of what she put out her image as. She’ll see to it with her sisters Camilla or Elise in the morning, but for now she closes her eyes, and drifts off into an uneasy sleep. After all, ever since she sided with the family that had raised her, Nohr, there was going to be a lot of upcoming bloody events in the future, she just knew it. But what excites her the most is, seeing Azura and her other Hoshidan siblings be brought to their knees with Yato, the sacred sword that had chosen her. Maybe then, and only then, will her envious feels disappear, along with them.


End file.
